happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
From A To Zoo (New Version)
Disco Bear, the bus driver, parks his school bus outside a zoo. Taking attendance, he looks around to see Lammy, Joey, Howl, and Snapshot are excited while Mew looks around nervously. The group enters the zoo, holding hands and singing the Happy Tree Friends tune, and walks up to a sign designating where everything is. While Disco Bear ponders what they should look at first, the others scatter and run off to various parts of the zoo. Noticing the kids are gone, Disco Bear runs after them. Joey and Howl are standing at the baboon cage, poking it with a stick and laughing. The two run off laughing when Snapshot approaches, holding his camera in his hand. Disco Bear catches up to Snapshot who asks Disco Bear to take his photo with the baboon. He tells Snapshot to back up all the way up to the cage, so that his body is pressed up against the bars. When Disco Bear takes the photo, the baboon is surprised and enraged by the flash and begins attacking Snapshot. Disco Bear looks around and spots a blowdart gun and two tranquilizer darts in a glass case. Standing next to the case is Lammy, eating an ice cream cone and watching Disco Bear as he breaks the glass. Unfortunately, the glass shards fall on Lammy, piercing her face and causing her to bellow in pain and stumble around. Disco Bear is concerned by this, but quickly turns his attention back to Snapshot upon seeing that he's being torn to pieces by the baboon. Disco Bear aims the blowdart gun and fires a dart. He misses his mark and hits Lammy in the eye, causing her to stumble and fall into a snakepit. Disco Bear quickly loads in the second dart, not realizing he's inserting it backwards. He takes a deep breath and ends up swallowing the dart, starts choking on it and faints. Several hours later, Disco Bear wakes up, yawning and scratching himself, like he always would after every sleep and remembers about Lammy falling into the snakepit and runs over to the snakepit to save her. She has been swallowed by a snake, and Disco Bear jumps down to free her. After a brief struggle, Disco Bear ends up getting eaten too. Fortunately, he is able to use his pen to cut the snake open and free himself. Unfortunately, the snake had already begun digesting Lammy, as she is smothered in stomach acid. Realizing there's nothing else he can do for her, Disco Bear runs off to find the others. Elsewhere, Howl stands on all fours while Joey stands on his back and peers through a hole in a wooden fence. On the other side of the fence is a rhinoceros which Joey pokes with a stick through the hole in the fence. After getting no reaction, Joey attaches a knife to the end of the stick and begins poking the rhinoceros again. Still getting no reaction, Joey sticks a hot ring through the fence and burns a circle on the rhinoceros' skin, finally getting the animal's attention. Disco Bear runs up to the mischievous duo and Joey runs off, giving a mocking laugh. As Disco Bear watches Joey leave, Howl asks Disco Bear to lift him up so he can see the rhinoceros through the fence. Sighing, Disco Bear agrees, much to Howl's delight. While running, Joey comes upon a helium tank used for inflating balloons and decides to have some fun. He inhales the helium and begins singing in a high-pitched voice. Meanwhile, Disco Bear hears Mew's shriek in the distance. While he turns his attention away, he doesn't notice the sound of approaching footsteps or Howl's head being impaled by the rhinoceros' horn through the fence. Determined to see what the problem is, Disco Bear places a crate under Superspeed's feet and runs off, still not aware that Howl's head has been stabbed. The rhinoceros removes its horn from the fence and Howl falls down, dead. Mew is now seen bellowing in terror as a baby chick cheeps and hops over to her. Disco Bear runs over to tell him everything is okay, but he accidentally and unknowingly steps on the chick. This causes Mew to start screaming even more. Disco Bear picks her up and runs off, stepping on and killing multiple chicks as he runs. At one point he slips, crushing numerous chicks and covering both himself and Mew with blood and the remains of dead chicks. Joey has finally had enough fun playing with the helium and starts to hop off. He stops when he sees the baboon, who has escaped from his cage and now plays with Snapshot's camera. He looks over at Joey and gets angry, wanting revenge for the humiliation he suffered earlier. Joey turns to run away, but he slams his eye into the nozzle of the helium tank. He is unable to get his eye free as helium flows from the tank to his head. His head slowly expands as his screams get higher and higher pitched until they stop altogether. Now dead, one of Joey's eyes begins to float up as though it were a long balloon. The baboon runs off as Disco Bear approaches, still carrying a traumatized Mew. He sees the balloons and decides to get one for Mew. Unknowingly, he grabs Joey's inflated eye, mistakes it for a balloon, and makes a balloon animal out of it and hands it to Mew who stops crying and smiles. He picks her up and carries her off, but she screams and faints in shock upon seeing Joey's body being dragged at the end of the nerve fibers connected to his eye. Back on the bus, an exhausted Disco Bear plops down in the driver's seat and looks around, taking attendance again. He's surprised to see a dead Lammy, Joey, and Howl, a traumatized Mew, and the baboon holding Snapshot's camera. Disco Bear shrugs and drives off. From outside the bus, we see a flash from the camera and the baboon starts screeching. Before the episode ends, we hear a crash. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Fan Version episodes